


Of What Used To Be

by xLitheKitty33



Series: Bloodswap AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Brown Terezi, Equius Vantas, F/F, F/M, Feferi Medigo, Fuchsia Sollux, Implied Relationships, Implied pale crushes, Implied red crush, Karkat Leijon, Maroon Feferi, Mutant/Candy Red Equius, Nepeta Ampora, Olive Green Kakat, Quadrant Confusion, Sollux Peixes, Terezi Nitram, Violet Nepeta, as terezi's ex moirail, barely, but still, idk anymore, implied terezi pale/red crush, nepeta feels the same, so sorry but sollux is only like mentioned, some how karkat ended up in this as well, too confusing for her to roll with it though, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story: A short timeline of these two's 'Moirailship Forever' which didn't last forever as they hoped. In other words; Nepeta Ampora and Equius Vantas' relationship, before becoming moirails, becoming moirails, and their relationship before, during, and after the revelation of his secret.</p><p>"You were such a fool. You should've told her from the start. Wasn't that the reason she was your moirail? Because you knew that she wouldn't discriminate you? Why didn't you tell her? Was it because of her violet colored blood? Then, in the end, weren't YOU the one to discriminate her, judging by the fact that she was a seadweller rather than your years of experience of knowing her? Then, isn't it your fault to begin with? It's too late realize it now though, because she's done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of What Used To Be

**== > Before Nepeta and Equius became moirails**

\-- almightyCuttlefish [AC] began trolling carefulTact [CT] \--

AC: ≈33 < hey equius!!!  
AC: ≈33 < i know you dont me really well  
AC: ≈33 < and i dont know you very well either  
AC: ≈33 < but id like to get to know you better  
AC: ≈33 < if that isn't weird and if its okay with you  
CT: D --> why the sudden thought to?  
AC: ≈33 < i dont know  
AC: ≈33 < i just wanted to   
AC: ≈33 < i guess sorta cause terezi said you were pretty cool?  
AC: ≈33 < is that weird  
AC: ≈33 < should i have not said anything  
AC: ≈33 < i just thought itd be cool if we could hang out more  
AC: ≈33 < plus you look nice and i dont really know landdwellers well  
AC: ≈33 < most of them are just mean to me without a thought and its so rude!  
CT: D --> not all of us as you call it landdwellers are bad.  
CT: D --> if youd like i c00ld show you what i mean  
AC: ≈33 < thats kind of cr33py  
CT: D --> whats creepy i most certainly am not  
AC: ≈33 < i was just merely speaking to you to know more and wow thats kind of cr33py   
AC: ≈33 < least how you put it, i dont want to know anymore  
AC: ≈33 < *ac sticks her tongue out at you and blows a raspberry*  
CT: D --> if anything miss ampora you are the one who is creepy  
CT: D --> suddenly asking me if id like to get to know you better  
CT: D --> why would i want to?  
AC: ≈33 < aw, but arent we kind of friends?  
AC: ≈33 < h33 h33  
AC: ≈33 < you n33d to be more mindful of jokes  
AC: ≈33 < equius i was just kidding around  
CT: D --> i most certainly do not appreciate this f001ishness  
CT: D --> please do not  
AC: ≈33 < you n33d to like loosen up!  
AC: ≈33 < plus if you didnt want to get to know me or anything then you wouldnt have answered  
AC: ≈33 < and certainly not so sincerely  
AC: ≈33 < *ac tips her hat and declares a case cracked open and solved*  
AC: ≈33 < h33 h33  
CT: D --> ...  
AC: ≈33 < equius?

\-- carefulTact [CT] ceased trolling almightyCuttlefish [AC] \--

Nepeta dropped her catfish(more so cat puns but who cares) for a reason, which as to show she was serious but she guessed not everyone gets the notion like Terezi does without her telling them.

**== > Proceed to facepalm**

Why did you just do that? You there for a few minutes complementing your life choices.

She was a nice troll, a bit cheeky and quite interesting, but she's a violet blood.

A VIOLET BLOOD.

_V-I-O-L-E-T._

You can't hang out with her! She's of one of the highest ranks! You are lower than low! How could she even consider?

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Who could that be?

**== > Be the person knocking on the door in a couple of minutes to the past **

\-- almightyCuttlefish [AC] began trolling guidedConsequences [GC] \--

AC: ≈33 < i think you were wrong  
AC: ≈33 < equius doesnt really like me  
AC: ≈33 < and he wouldnt want to get to minnow me  
AC: ≈33 < thats okay i dont need landdwelling friends  
AC: ≈33 < youre a good friend though  
AC: ≈33 < if i were to save one landdweller  
AC: ≈33 < itd be you  
AC: ≈33 < thanks for trying to broaden my horizens though  
AC: ≈33 < whatever that means  
AC: ≈33 < i think ill be okay without a moirail  
AC: ≈33 < thanks for the concern!  
AC: ≈33 < ill try and k33p purrsistent but i dont think itll happen  
AC: ≈33 < oh and um, ill be there in like i dont know twenty minutes  
AC: ≈33 < its f33ding time again and its really hectic as you know  
AC: ≈33 < s33 you soon terezi! 

\-- almightyCuttlefish [AC] ceased trolling guidedConsequences [GC] \--

You knew she was trying to hide her disappointment. Oh that sweet girl, but you could hear her lies from a mile away and not buy it still. You could taste the overly sweet lie, different from bitter truth, this was figuratively tasted of course. Quickly, you put on your war paint, as if preparing for battle and stomp right over to Equius' room to set him straight. You bang your fist on the door continuously.

"I'll be there soon!"

You tap your foot impatiently, "Equius! Why wouldn't you get along with Nepeta? What went wrong, did she act too cheeky or something? All you need to do is tell her and she'll stop! She has this whole idea of like eliminating all landdwellers because they discriminate her and her kind! She doesn't like how they treat the people! So she thinks the problem'll be solved like so! She's being naive and I thought you'd be the perfect person to help me stop her and change her mind but apparently not!"

**== > 20 minutes later**

You and Equius are still fighting. There's a knock on the door.

Feferi goes to answer it and awkwardly calls for you, "Terezi! Nepeta's here!" 

"Oh, exactly twenty minutes! Nice, it didn't take as long today?" You walk towards her smiling and forget all about your argument with Equius.

"Yeah, while I was sending you those messages, I already spotted the purrfect specimen! Gl'bgolyb ate it up purrtty quick! And don't worry, Sollux is fine."

"You know I don't really care about Sollux being fine or not." You scuffed, "Only you would, he's too much of an ass to everyone else."

"Aw, he can be an angelfish though!"

"Only to you." You joked, and cackled as she giggled.

**DING!**

\-- conflictingGriever [CG] began trolling guidedConsequences [GC] \--

CG: TEREZI, CAN YOU COME TO MY HIVE RIGHT NOW?  
CG: I MEAN I KNOW WE'RE NOT MOIRAILS OR ANYTHING ANYMORE AND STUFF BUT I'D LIKE TO HAVE A FEELINGS JAM ONE LAST TIME.  
CG: KIND OF DESPERATE. NOT THAT I'M BEGGING YOU OR ANYTHING LIKE HOW CERTAIN PEOPLE WOULD.  
CG: TEREZI?  
CG: ARE YOU BUSY?  
CG: UGH, THIS INSUFFERABLE SHIT IS GETTING TO MY HEAD.  
CG: NEVERMIND.  
GC: H3LLO TH3R3 K4RK4T  
GC: H3H3  
GC: 1 W4S W1TH MY F4VOR1T3 S34DW3LL3R  
GC: YOU KNOW TH3 CUT3 ON3  
GC: 4ND 1M K1ND OF BUSY R1GHT NOW  
GC: S1NC3 1 DONT H4VE THE OBL1G4TION OF GO1NG OV3R TO YOUR HOUS3  
GC: 1'LL HUMOR YOU L4T3R  
CG: STOP. YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS, SHIT WITH NEPETA AND FUCK, IT'S IMPORTANT. IT'S ABOUT...FEFERI.  
GC: YOU 4ND YOUR 1MPOSS1BLE ROM4NC3S. D1D 3R1D4N D1S4PPROV3 3V3N MOR3 S3V3R3LY TH1S T1ME?  
CG: PLEASE COME OVER TO MY HIVE IF WE'LL BE TALKING ABOUT THIS.  
GC: OH K4RKL3S 1S 4CTU4LLY S3RIOUS. 1 JUST H4V3 TO S33 H1M, 3SP3C1ALLY WH3N H3 B3GS >:]

\-- guidedConsequences [GC] ceased trolling conflictingGriever [CG] \--

CG: WAIT!  
CG: DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE COMING OVER?  
CG: ...  
CG: NEVERMIND.  
CG: I'LL TAKE THE SILENCE AS A YES THEN.

\-- conflictingGriever [CG] ceased trolling guidedConsequences [GC] \--

To be honest, you'd rather spend your time with Nepeta, because she was cool, and definitely your favorite seadweller, though the two of you were never sure how you two felt of one another, so you two chalked it up to be best friends instead.

"Hey Nepeta?"

"Yeah Terezi, was that someone you need to see? Like your moirail or something?" She teased.

"Yeah, but technically he's my ex-moirail now." You elbowed her softly and playfully.

"Oh! How come I didn't know! But okay, thanks for letting me know NOW. Tell me all about it later." She said sarcastically, with a flick of her fingers on your nose, "come back soon! I'll just hang out with Equius!"

"You sure?"

"Of course! Equius and I will have fun and we'll get along, so don't worry!"

You obviously weren't too keen on her answer and didn't want her to hang out too much with Equius, but whatever, it's not like you could do anything about it. The grumpiest and troll who had some of the worst luck in quadrants was calling. Apparently, he saw it as your responsibility until he could fetch a new moirail, not that it was a problem of course. You also had the urge to stay by her if Equius tried anything and were prepared to fight for her ~~affections~~ attention.

**== > Smile at Equius**

You smiled at him brightly and went to nod your head at him kindly. It was as if you are acknowledging his presence. It was awkward, what could you two talk about?

"So, Nepeta, you are of high noble status right?"

"Of course!" Is he going to bring up what you think he is? You can feel your cold blood begin to boil in your veins.

"Why would you hang out with lowbloods when you're of such high status?" He asks you awkwardly. You immediately and slightly take offense to what he has said, though you try not to blow your top. 

"What do you mean, I hang out with Sollux? It's not like there is a law against me being friends with you guys."

"It's just don't you plan on anihilating all of us lowbloods and midbloods?" And yes, he did go there.

Your smile seems to become more cynical and you narrow your eyes, sarcasm dripping from your voice, "Oh, so you've figured me out. Just using you all for my own benefit so you'd never see it coming. Even Terezi. You know it isn't hard to trick you all. It's actually quite easy really."

You laugh, in a sort of sinister way and wait to see Equius' reaction.

**== > Cringe**

For some reason you don't cringe. With her sudden change in attitude, for some reason you feel more like you want to uncover all her secrets and pain as you can tell in her eyes and cover her in a blanket of warmth. So you do the only thing you can do. You shoosh pap her.

She suddenly loses tension and shivers, staring at you with confusion in her pure innocent sad eyes. "Before we um..."

She seems to blush a beautiful violet across her face, but then again you think everyone with blood higher than yours has a beautiful blush.

"Let's get to know each other better before rushing into it!" Her blush darkens even more.

"You mean like go on pale dates and the like?"

"Of course!"

She looks so much like a grub that has dejectly lost it's lusus. You want to shelter her.

"I'd be delighted to." Then you bow, because you're a low blood while she is one of the highest of bloods on the spectrum.

"You don't have to be that formal I mean! I just-"

She is interrupted by the sound of Terezi coming back and in a blink of an eye she is whisked away.

Is this what they would could a pale crush? Maybe? Looks like it. You quickly shuffle to find a towel because you have been sweating buckets, or at least, you're about to be.


End file.
